


Cats and Dogs

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: The Prompt:"Someone write me a Drabble about Finn going to an animal shelter for adopting Seth a dog and coming back with 3 bonded kittens instead."





	Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> SotC: Let The Flames Begin by Paramore (a ballins anthem imo)
> 
>  
> 
> _Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it_  
>  _I can't let myself regret, such selfishness_  
>  _My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long_  
>  _I believe that there's hope_

Seth paced impatiently, trying to focus on the carpet touching his feet. Finn had always said he was too wound up and needed to appreciate the little things in life. Be more patient babe, it’s okay. He could almost hear Finn’s calming voice. Seth took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. Finn was right, he thought as he combed his fingers through his beard, he needed to be more calm.

“But I want answers dammit!”

Seth paced again, eyes trained on the window as if he could will Finn to come home. He plopped himself down on the floor with a huff and crosses his legs. Closing his eyes, he tried to use some of that yoga that Finn had been making him do. Truthfully it -did- help him relax a little, not that he was ever on edge. Not that Seth freakin’ Rollins was ever WRONG in hating something that seemed like a waste of his time. But if he was, and he wasn’t, Finn could have potentially been right about this one thing.

It was at that point that Seth’s annoying grin was wiped off his face at the sound of the back door opening. He jolted up to his feet with his hands instinctively clutching into fists.

“Who the fuck is here?” He demanded.

“Easy there killer.”

Seth smiled the second his favorite voice hit his ears. Finn rounded the corner beaming, through empty handed. Seth felt his face fall just a bit; where was this present? Finn had made such a commotion about Seth’s birthday present that he couldn’t help but feel just the tiniest bit of disappointment. Finn merely smiled and played with a lock of Seth’s fluffy hair before pushing it behind his ear.

“Don’t get too disappointed love. And don’t get too excited. Promise you’ve got no idea what I’ve got for ye.”

Seth wanted to huff but instead had to stop himself at swooning over the way Finn said ‘you’. It had been years but he still felt like a kid with a crush when his little Irishman spoke. Finn pulled his hand away and his face dropped for just a second, but it was enough for Seth to catch.

“Did things not go as planned?”

“Well… no. See, I knew what I wanted to get you but I didn’t know how to pull it off. And it turns out, I didn’t pull it off at all. In fact it went horribly opposite. But… I tried and… well. One thing led to another and… Oh, just follow me.”

Seth could feel his heart race; he’d always wanted a dog. Finn knew this. In fact, Seth hadn’t been allowed to have a pet when he was a boy. His parents didn’t think he could handle it. But now, perhaps finally at 32 years old, he could handle it. He had already named his new pup and had the collar and leash in his amazon cart for weeks. It had to be a dog, what else could it be? 

Finn stopped at the back door and braced his hands against the frame.

“Seth it’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Reincarnated Walter Payton?”

“Seth.”

“Finn.”

“Don’t… expect anything.”

Seth furrowed his brow. “You got me nothing?”

Finn sighed dramatically. “I… got you something you wouldn’t expect.”

“I… Don’t expect a dog?”

Finn rolled his eyes and opened the door. “No. You don’t.”

Finn pulled the door open and Seth all but sprinted into the backyard. The grass was pleasantly green, the sky a perfect Finn’s-eyes-blue, and it was a beautiful almost summer day. But that was all; there was just a backyard. No dog. No dog house. No… nothing.

“There’s… nothing here.”

Finn cupped his hand around Seth’s chin and pulled his face to the side. Sitting on the concrete against the house was a red and gray, medium sized pet carrier. Seth’s heart picked up the pace; did Finn really do it?

“Seth, wait-”

Seth ran and quickly undid the locks on the cage. This was it. It had to be. He laid down on the ground to meet his new pet face to face. He was absolutely, positively delighted to see his new pet.

“... a cat?”

“Well. Not exactly.”

“Fine. A kitten?”

“Not exactly.”

A small white and orange kitten stumbled out of the carrier, confusedly looking at both men through it’s orange curtain face. 

“Finn. That’s a kitten.”

“Yes but-”

The little guy awkwardly stumbled his too-big-for-his-legs frame into the grass and plopped down. Seth saw something move out of the corner of his eye; another cat. This time a timid, pure orange tabby slunk out and made a beeline for his brother.

“What-”

Before Seth could finish his question, a third cat crawled out almost as if she owned the land. She trotted over to Seth and put her paws up on his legs. His eyebrows lifted as if he was expecting her to say something. And she did; The tiniest, and most demanding little kitten meow right in Seth’s face. The other two came trotting over, oddly brave for brand new kittens. The pure orange one kept a few feet of distance, watching his brother push the little black kitten out of the way and take his own seat in Seth’s lap. 

Seth’s eyes welled with tears. There was something so precious about these tiny apex predators curling into Seth’s lap and immediately purring. Like they knew they were safe with their new dads; like they knew Seth would do anything to keep them fed and happy and feeling loved.

“Love?”

Seth’s head snapped up and realized Finn was kneeling just inches from him, his hands wrung together the way he always did when he was worried.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a dog. I guess… I saw the cats and they were bonded and people only wanted the orange and white one and I was worried they wouldn’t be loved and-”

Seth lifted his kitten-free hand and pressed a finger to Finn’s lips.

“I love all three of them and I love you. And thank you.”

"So you're not mad?"

"Could I ever be truly mad at you, Finn?"

Finn beamed and gently, without disrupting the now (three) sleeping kittens in Seth’s lap, kissed his boyfriend before getting to his feet and running towards the car.

“Wait til you see the snake I bought too!”

“DAMMIT FINN!”


End file.
